


Afternoon Naps

by Adamantite



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamantite/pseuds/Adamantite
Summary: Shorter days and warm fireplaces meant quiet days with wandering minds.And, maybe, a few cat naps in front of the fire.





	Afternoon Naps

His shoulder ached and he knew exactly why. 

Sleep still kept its hold on him. 

The fireplace flame burned too bright. Blankets tangled his feet. He could feel his mouth dry. A heavy fog lingered, keeping his thoughts murky. One reason after another of why he didn't hated afternoon naps. The only thing clear to him was the missing warmth that had disappeared from his side. Alex reached out to find her. 

He was only met with pillows and a leg of the giant plush she had. 

“S-Sibyl,” his voice croaked. With no response, he turned on his back. 

She might have gone to check on her ores. Or the animals. Or the greenhouse. There was a lot she could’ve distracted herself with. 

So, for now, he’d wait. Alex slipped in and out of his dreaming. The scent of coffee mixed with the sweetness of burning wood pulled him back away from his sleep. The mixing scents was all it took for him to finally understood why he liked to have her close during winter. 

A heater could never imprint a memory as endearing as her unrestrained joy on the first day of snow last year. The smokiness of a fresh roast and burnt wood greeted him that morning. She had already explored half the mountain before he finally pulled himself out of bed that day. He had barely tossed his covers aside when two quick knocks pushed him to sit up.. 

“Yeah,” Alex yawned, finally feeling his morning routine kick in. 

He expected his grandparents, not an energetic and lightly dressed Sybil. The pine needles and snow crusting at the bottom of her jeans had told him that he wasn’t her first visit. Her backpack was probably at the front door, heavy with whatever she gathered. 

Alex knew Sibyl could be a little gusty when she wanted to. She had long broken away from the quiet facade she use to fall into. But, what she was wearing was crossing some line. 

He could already hear Harvey and his yearly lecture about staying warm. It was even a wonder how she avoided the Doc when all she was in was a loose hoodie and jeans. 

“Snow!” a wild grin brightened her face. The flush of color dusting her cheeks came from the cold biting at any exposed skin. “It’s so cold out! Look!” 

She held her hands out for him to feel. The tips were bright, feeding his growing suspicion. 

“Dude, don’t you have anything for winter?” he reached out to one of her hands and felt the icy chill he was dreading to walk through. “Don’t you have work gloves or, something?” 

“You can’t feel snow through gloves,” she answered. 

He opened his mouth but, couldn’t find where her logic felt off. Yeah, you couldn’t feel snow through gloves. That’s what they’re suppose to be for. 

Thinking back on it now, it made some sense. The gloves let you pat down more snowballs but, it didn’t give you a full sense of how the snow felt. Not until it smacked you straight in the face. Either that or, Sibyl’s odd logic had influenced him. 

That day she had left as quickly as she came, taking a scarf so they all wouldn’t worry. His grandmother persisted on it at hearing her sneeze. Sybil was gone for a couples of days after that until she caught him on his way to the bathhouse. More memories he held dear and a piling of reasons how he continued to fall for her. 

The crackling of the fire had begun to lull him back to sleep. It was a set of quiet steps and a hushed tone that brought him back. 

“Should I wake him up, Prompto?” 

Alex steadied his breathing to play off that he was still asleep. A moment passed before quiet footsteps neared. Something soft swept against his arm before darting off. The sounds of mugs being set near the fireplace followed. He could feel her hovering, probably wondering what she should do now. 

It took another few seconds before he felt her sit beside him. Paper wrinkled before she began to go over her to-do list for the season. Trips to the Calico desert and the mines. Fishing. A lot building and preparation that she was adamant that she wanted his opinion on. 

Slowing opening an eye, he held his breath. The glow of the flames showered her in a warm light and drew shadows on a look he saw often. A deep concentration that tended to tune everything out. Her glasses reflected the flames and the curls of her hair looked more pronounced. A wilder look for the quiet, nervous farmer girl he thought was cute for rushing away after introducing herself.

Sibyl still carried her nerves and worry but, the mines had pushed her that winter. They grew closer as she stopped by to check on his family and him. His grandparents had taken a liking to her. Alex never thought he would gain a best friend from the new stranger. 

Never expected it to escalate passed a little crush. 

Gazing at her now, there was a sudden urge to feel those locks between his fingers. To rake through them as he held her in his arms. The quiet whispers as sleep would claim them both. His heart ached to hear her laughter, always bubbling in her voice at every bit of happiness they experienced. 

All of it was enough for him to finally break the comfortable silence. 

“Hey, Sib,” he pulled at the blanket pooled around her waist. 

She continued to write, “Yeah, honey?” 

Alex sat up, his arm pulling her closer to him, “Sibyl.” 

“Hmm?” she hummed, the sound resonating in him. She nestled closer to him. The rough smell of smelted ores was faint on her but, so were the strawberries brewing in their kegs. Her eyes fell on his. Her smile matched his growing one. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

Alex could taste the coffee in her kiss. She liked it sweet. She liked a lot of sweet things. Apples. Jams. Chocolate. 

All the more sweeter when she tasted like them. 

His thoughts slowed and his heart quickened at every touch and trailing kiss. It wasn’t long before he felt the rug on his back and her weight on his. 

His shoulder still ached and he knew exactly why.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named my cat Prompto and kept it in the story. 
> 
> Was thinking about doing 2nd person but, said, nah, let's use my farmer since I want to write for her. Could have had more but, been writing late at night when I'm not fully here so sorry about any mistakes. 
> 
> Might do Sibyl's side or, just more nap stories. 
> 
> We'll see.


End file.
